juniperos_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Luke Derringer
Luke Derringer (née Myers) '''is an original character written by Junipero in the Halloween fandom. He is face claimed by KJ Apa. Luke is a high school student at Haddonfield High School who struggles with his internal conflicts. He is the son of Michael Myers, which delineates his moral positions. Due to his father's remorseless and merciless attitude and the death of his mother, Luke was placed into the foster system through where he was later adopted by John and Lois Derringer, and their daughter, Rebecca. Character Description ''Originated from dark roots, Luke is conflicted about his moral compass, especially given his past mistakes. '' Aftermath '''2018 After being rescued by the Cult of Thorn from the ruins of Laurie Strode's trap house, Michael Myers's is brought to an abandoned medical institution where he's treated for his severe burns for twelve months. Following his treatment, the leader of the Cult of Thorn, Terence Wynn, forces Michael to compete in an ancient ritual where he must impregnate a kidnapped hitchhiker. Nine months later, the hitchhiker dies giving birth to a baby boy, prompting the COT to believe the baby (in which they name Jason) is the Chosen One per the selection of the ghosts of the ancient Druids. However, Michael flees the COT's captivity with Jason in arms, right up until his capture and imprisonment. Jason is placed into the care of Lutheran Home for Forsaken Children under the identity of John Doe, due to the fact Michael never spoke nor revealed his son's name. 2028 Though Jason grew up shy, he began showing worrisome sadistic tendencies by the age of ten, having killed a wild rabbit in the Home's courtyard with a loose rock. Startled by this, Jason's caretakers sought professional help who reiterated the idea he was just confused many times. In attempts to get rid of Jason faster, the Home formally put him into the foster care system. Though many attempts failed at first, Jason was eventually taken into the care of the Derringer family. Having spent months with the Derringer family, Jason grew accustomed to his seemingly loving family. His foster parents, John and Lois, were impressed with his hard work around the house so much so they decided to adopt him, thus changing his name to Luke Derringer. After the adoption, however, the family's home life began to deteriorate and Luke was later subjected to harsh beatings delivered by John. Struggling to grow accustom to the abuse with no other idea on how to help himself, Luke pleaded to his father for mercy. John then presented Luke with an opportunity to kill two birds with one stone: Kill his unwanted daughter, Rebecca, and his wife, Lois. With no other way to turn, Luke took the opportunity with a grain of salt and presumed to shoot his mother dead with his father's loaded shot gun before going to his sister's bedroom to stab her to death, replicated by Michael Myer's first killing. After, John and Luke disposed of the bodies in a six foot grave in their backyard. '2035 ' Having moved houses following Lois's and Rebecca's missing person's investigation, Luke began attending Haddonfield High School where he struggled to fit in socially. By his seventeenth birthday, Luke discovered the true identity of his biological father via police records John attained at Lutheran. This caused Luke to become conflicted about who he thought he knew he was.